


Dreaming is a Window to the Soul

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Garden of Eden, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: As an angel, he was able to enter into people's dreams. He hadn't done it himself.But, Crowley's dreams...He was weak.A little peak couldn't hurt? Right?or: Five times Aziraphale looked into Crowley's dreams and the one time he was caught





	Dreaming is a Window to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at something longer and better I hOPE ITs good  
For day 12:Dreams

1:

The first time he entered the demon’s dreams was a few years after the Great Flood. Aziraphale hadn’t seen Crowley since, but knew where he was. It wasn’t common, yet it wasn’t unheard of, for an angel to enter humans’ dreams. Nothing bad had resulted thus far and he thought... a little peek into whatever the demon was dreaming wouldn’t hurt. 

The easiest way to describe how it felt entering a dream was “a whooshing feeling” although a whoosh was a noise. There’s nothing like it on earth, the closest was when you’re on a rollercoaster and it just rolls over the dip and begins its first big descend. If you add on every atom in your body twisting and pulling and shrinking, then that’s the way Aziraphale felt when he entered Crowley’s dream.

Entering a dream disorients you for a moment, but Aziraphale just gathered his bearings and forged on. 

A tropical forest, that’s where he was. 

There’s the distant sound of laughter, followed by what sounded like Crowley’s voice. As the laws of nature didn’t apply there, there was no temperature or breeze. That didn’t stop Aziraphale from imagining them though. Forests were lovely in his opinion, teeming with wildlife and plant life. This forest reminded him of Eden. When he turned, he was shocked to find it  _ was _ Eden. Behind him were the large sandstone walls that he had stood on all those years ago, a demon by his side. 

There’s a laugh again, and Aziraphale traveled deeper to see the source. It was a short walk; he only displaced himself a few feet. It felt… nice to be in Eden once more. He missed it. 

When he turned the corner, he saw Crowley sitting down on the ground. He was in the same robes he wore on that one day, and his wings looked just as glossy as ever. Adam and Eve were sitting just by Crowley, watching as the demon spun tales. An empty spot sat next to Crowley, almost as if he was waiting for something.

“Right, then just as I went down-” The demon continued before brightening up, “Angel!” 

Aziraphale panicked for a moment, before he processed the fact that Crowley wasn’t looking at him, instead he was looking at a  _ different Aziraphale  _ who had just come from the bushes. His double smiled fondly at the demon, before gracefully sitting down beside him. The two were sitting closer than Aziraphale could ever remember actually being to Crowley. There’s a sense of familiarity between the two as they smiled at each other. Adam and Eve turned to distract themselves as Crowley and fake-Aziraphale talked.

Luckily, Aziraphale was close enough to hear when his double murmured, “You know, my dear, I’m glad you didn’t tempt her into eating the apple.”

Crowley just grinned back, snapping. An apple, not from The Tree, appears in his hand. 

“Oh, really?”

Fake-Aziraphale huffed, but his amusement never faded. 

Crowley lowered his head and set his chin on fake-Aziraphale’s head, his long ruby curls cascading down. The fake angel leaned against the demon’s chest as he plucked the apple from his hand and bit down. 

“Me too, angel, me too.”

The demon grew sad before suddenly the world turned on itself and Aziraphale felt like he was being catapulted out of a canon. Crashing back into the waking world was a lot like a belly flop, though the pain vanished after a moment. 

He settled down onto the floor in the hut he’s staying at for the moment, trying to decipher everything that had happened. 

  
  


2:

The second time he dipped into the demon’s dreams was a few days after the arrangement was born. 

This dream was drastically different from the first one. For one, there was no setting. It’s nothing but black, inky darkness. There was a temperature here, and it was so cold that even Aziraphale was shivering. 

“Demon Crowley,” a buzzing voice stated. 

Aziraphale saw it, from an outside perspective. Beelzebub, Dagon, Hastur and Ligur were all standing around Crowley. Crowley, who was shackled and forced to sit on the ground. Other demons that Aziraphale doesn’t recognize stood on each side, holding the redhead down. 

“For your acts of treachery, we sentence you to the deepest pit in hell. A demon who does miracles and fraternizes with an angel was weak. Pitiful. You’re no better than a footstool.”

There’s a wicked grin on every demons’ face, except Crowley’s. 

Aziraphale expected terror but there was only numbness.

“Heaven’s got the angel. Do your worst with me.”

“Oh,” Dagon grinned sickly. “We will.”

Then everything opened up, and Aziraphale was falling. 

Falling.

Falling.

Pain, screaming. 

Fire. 

Clouds above him.

Crowley beside him, screaming, clutching at the air desperately as white turned to black as he plummeted down into fire. There are others around him.

Aziraphale had to pull himself out of the dream this time. 

****  
  


3:

It’s an hour after they return from their lunch in Paris. That day it had been a close call. If it weren’t for Crowley…

Aziraphale didn’t want to linger on it. Instead, he settled back into his bookshop, laid on the settee set up in the back room, and dived back in. There was only a slight feeling of guilt for what he saw last time, but he’s never one to resist a temptation. 

When he emerged into the dream, it was dramatically different once more. The black from before had changed to pure white. It brought a slight headache, and it looked as Heaven had many years ago. On the ground, or what must be the ground, laid Crowley. With a shock, Aziraphale saw white wings spread out around him, but not just two. There were six total. The mark of an Archangel. Crowley’s hair pooled around him, reaching just below his ankles. 

As time passed, more details came into focus. A pillar here and there, a stone bench. A few other angels cropped up. Then, a figure, laying beside Crowley, indecipherable. They’re looking up now, at what was now a night sky teeming with blue and red and purple galaxies. 

“It’s beautiful,” the figure whispered, astonished. She turned to Her angel and smiled. 

Crowley- Raphael shrugged, “I did my best. It never feels good enough. Sure, the stars, nebulae, galaxies, they’re okay. But not perfect.”

She gave a chuckle, “Not everything has to be perfect, dove.” 

“Dove?”

“It’s a bird, a white bird. I hope to add them to the growing Earth soon.” 

“Ah, I expect they’ll be just as amazing as all your other creations.”

Then She stood and ruffled the archangel’s hair. “You’ll do well, dove, you’ll make the best stars in the night sky.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Then it all faded. 

Crowley was dreaming memories that night. 

Another one resurfaced, this time on an Earth devoid of humanity. She’s there, as well as the four Archangels. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. They were standing on the sands of the desert Eden had sat on, will sit on. The sky was as blue as ever and the breeze was absent. Would be absent until they created Eden.

“This, my angels, is where I will start a new race. They’ll be the best of us,” She promised. 

Michael and Gabriel nodded, but Lucifer frowned. Crowley’s expression remained neutral. 

“They will go through many things. I will test them. Choices, everything’s up to them. It won’t be easy, but I ask you to love them. Love them more than you love Me.”

Lucifer snarled and stormed off, while the two obedient Archangels watched in fear. Crowley only looked down, as if in thought. 

The scene shifted again.

She was standing in front of Crowley. She towered over him like a mountain. Yet, that didn’t stop him from yelling.

“WHY!?” he screamed, on his knees, crying. “Why create them if just to suffer? Why are you doing this? You say it's your plan, but you never tell us it!”

Aziraphale saw his faith wavering, but not his love. Crowley- Crowley loved Her.

He really had just asked questions.

“Why create the Earth? Are we not good enough? Am I not good enough?”

She crouched, lifting a hand to raise Crowley’s head. 

“I love you, dove. I’m sorry you think this of me. You’ll understand someday.”

“I understand enough. Lucifer is right.”

A flash of sorrow caused the whole place to shudder. 

“I’m sorry, Raphael. For what I must do.”

“What?” he shot up, clambering to look at her. 

The ground shook again.

“You must make a choice. Me, or them?”

Before Crowley decided, Aziraphale was shot out once more. Crowley had woken from his memories. 

Not even a moment later, there was a knock on Aziraphale’s bookshop door.

A tired Crowley greeted him.

“I can’t sleep,” he explained, stepping in. “Alcohol.”

There’s no hint that Crowley knew Aziraphale had seen all that.

He really should stop invading.

4: 

Aziraphale convinced himself that the only reason he was going into Crowley’s dream this time was to ease any nightmares. Nightmares that would surely come to the addition of Holy Water in Crowley’s home. 

It had been a week since he last saw Crowley.

He came, saw no nightmares in sight, and stayed anyway.

Crowley sat in a field, high grass waving in the wind. Birds flew overhead and chirped happily. Children played just down the hill by the stream. 

“There you are!” Aziraphale’s voice called.

Once more, he was present in Crowley’s dreams. 

Aziraphale watched as dream-him put down a basket. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and a plate of sandwiches. 

Crowley grinned and swiped the bottle from him. He grinned before snapping it open and draining a good fourth of the bottle. 

“A picnic was a great idea, angel,” he said, handing it back. 

Fake-Aziraphale beamed back, his white curls shining in the sun. Aziraphale wondered if he ever looked as happy as that. He felt pain, deep in his chest, that this was what Crowley was dreaming.

That it was a dream.

Once again, he left on his own. This was for Crowley, not for him.

5:

For the fifth time in all his life, Aziraphale laid dawn, and drifted off searching for Crowley’s dreams.

It arose, with him and Crowley in the Bentley. Nothing around them for miles except for open fields and an empty, long road. The Bentley was playing its usual music. 

Aziraphale realized with a start that instead of a fake-him, he was a part of this dream. The demon looked happy, relaxed. Something Aziraphale hadn’t seen… except for dreams. 

His hair was styled in the way it was when he wasn’t pretending to be a child’s nanny. Aziraphale liked the style; it suited the demon.

For once, he was content to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

+1:

“Aziraphale you don’t need to hide this time, I know you’re there,” the demon called out, as everything faded away, leaving them in an open field once more.

It was flat, pale, empty. 

Aziraphale glanced guilty up at Crowley. But the demon didn’t look upset.

He reached up and pulled his sunglasses off. With a snap, an ocean appeared in the distance. He turned to gaze out at it. 

“I’ve known every time you entered one of my dreams.”

Aziraphale sputtered, “My dear boy, then, why, how- look, Crowley, I’m-”

“I’m not upset.”

“Oh.”

Shoulders loosening, he eased his posture. Aziraphale took a step towards where Crowley sat.

Crowley looked back at him with a small amused smile, “It’s not hard to notice another supernatural entity even within a dream.”

Taking another step, he inches closer. Now, He could smell the ocean and the salt, could hear the seagulls cawing. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale apologized, wringing his hands in front of him.

“Don’t be. I don’t know what your motivations were, but if I didn’t want you to see them, I would have woken up. Well-”

He looked away, expression darkening.

“I really didn’t want you seeing that one in 1020 but… I couldn’t wake. I was relieved when you left. You shouldn’t have to see that.” 

Feeling braver, Aziraphale crossed the final distance, standing next to the redhead. The two remained quiet. A breeze blew, ruffling Crowley’s hair. It was a chilled breeze, one that led to Aziraphale tugging his coat closer. 

Heaven and Hell would leave them alone now.

“I love you,” Aziraphale breathed, looking down just as Crowley looked up.

The demon’s face turned pink.

“We really shouldn’t be having this conversation in a blessed dream, angel.” 

Aziraphale chuckled, plopping down on the wheat-colored grass. “I’m not so sure that’s true, dear, it’s lovely as any place, and I doubt we’d get a moment quite like this. Feels like something out of a novel.”

Crowley hummed in response as they fell into another silence. Then, Aziraphale felt a hand latch onto his.

“I love you too, angel.”

Beaming, Aziraphale tugged him closer.

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's embrace until Crowley woke up.

They had the rest of their lives spread out in front of them, and they no longer wanted to spend them apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked that feel free to follow me on tumblr Goodalexomens and send me some requests/ideas for some other stuff to do after writer's month :)


End file.
